


Средство от старости

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Senility
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: у Франкенштейна внезапно проявился эффект быстрого старения, все признаки налицо - седые волоски, трясущиеся руки и голова, пускание слюней, впадение в детство и прочие признаки старческого маразма.





	Средство от старости

**Author's Note:**

> Dschinghis Khan - Loreley (1981)

Что-то было не то.  
Такео это заметил еще несколько дней назад.  
Но по обыкновению не спешил поделиться с друзьями своими наблюдениями.  
\- Шеф! Точнее, товарищ Директор! – в величайшем смятении вскричал обнаружив случайно на видеозаписи с камер несколько седых волосков в растрепавшихся прядях своего работодателя Тао. – У вас тут того, немножко …  
Хакер притронулся кистью руки к виску и слабо пошевелил пальцами.  
Директору Ли показался этот разнузданный жест вопиюще неприличным.  
\- Где?! – громоподобно взревел разгневанный, точнее желающий казаться полным негодования и сил Франкенштейн. - Это я значит того, из ума выжил? С ума сошел?  
Возглас прозвучал несколько фальшиво и даже визгливо на некоторых нотах.  
Тао слабо пискнул:  
\- Несколько седых волосков… пара. Почти незаметно, если увеличить дальность объектива видеокамеры до пяти, нет семи… десяти метров.  
\- Чушь! Провокация! Нет у меня седины! Я вообще не могу поседеть!  
М-21 невозмутимо, но этот только казалось внешне, внутренне он весь дрожал от своего невиданного нахальства и дерзости:  
\- И вообще, или это мне кажется, но вроде бы вы лысеете, господин директор.  
Франкенштейн в ужасе закатил глаза и схватился за сердце.  
\- А вот это вы зря, - несколько более хладнокровно, донельзя осмелев, потому что не получил по зубам в ответку, проговорил М-21. – Всем первоклашкам в школе известно, что у вас нет сердца.  
Ву Икхан ойкнул, а Шинву мстительно припомнив, как его учителя, безусловно по наущению директора, сотни раз заставляли пересдавать проваленные контрольные и тесты, вскинул победно сжатый кулак: «Йес, так этим иностранным оккупантам и надо».  
Суйи и Юна тотчас сочувственно заахали, забегали вокруг постаревшего вмиг Франкенштейна, закачали головами. А что эта малышня могла поделать? Надо же было как-то подмазаться к несчастному директору, хоть он, конечно, старик, но акциями и прочим капиталом владел все так же цепко, как паук Мориарти опутавший своей паутиной весь преступный Лондон.  
Напуганные домочадцы бросились было к Мастеру, но Кадис Этрама и как- там -еще дальше, ничего не мог прояснить. Ведь он проспал большую часть жизни своего слуги и был не в курсе, как Франкенштейн сохранял себе молодость.  
Может быть проводил ритуал или варил какое-то лабораторно-секретное зелье.  
А что? Пил себе потихоньку, а тут забегался с предстоящим визитом пожнадзора и забыл принять лекарство от маразма…  
Ибо с каждой минутой неувядающий Франкенштейн стремительно угасал, утрачивал свои высшие нервные функции. Вот, например, начал стучать ногами и истерически требовать полицию, Великого Магистра и Гроссмейстера какого-то рыцарского, наверняка, масонского ордена впридачу.  
Сначала от негодования начало потряхивать его старчески сморщившиеся руки. Затем, затряслась голова, как у старого эпилептика, того и гляди, скоро из него песок вовсю будет сыпаться…  
Пришлось старика хитростью увести в подземный бункер, чтобы не пугал животных, точнее, окрестных собак и других вервольфов, а то ошалевший от истерических воплей и визга М-21 начал тоскливо скулить и даже пару раз протяжно взвыл, словно по покойнику. Как-никак верная псина в чем-то была привязана к своему кормильцу и свихнувшемуся под конец своей долгой жизни хозяину.  
В некотором роде, к больному пришлось даже применить силу.  
Такео вместе с Кэриасом Блостером скрутили сопротивляющегося старика, тот совсем поседел и оброс почти не бросающимися в глаза мелкими морщинками, однако, казался физически крепким, прямо-таки двужильным старым пердуном. И к тому же язвительным сластолюбцем.  
В конце концов, снайперу удалось поразить его медицинским дротиком с сильнейшим транквилизатором со снотворным эффектом.  
И все втроем отправились «баиньки», по пути старый говнюк то и дело норовил ущипнуть за попу то краснеющего от смущения и явной ошибочности происходящего длинноволосого Такео, то пунцово-рдеющего от такого возмутительного внимания Блостера.  
Между тем, везунчик по жизни Тао случайно обнаружил чудодейственное средство, могущее обуздать буйный нрав потерявшего всякий стыд и достойный моложавый облик, старого говнюка: Франкенштейн очень чутко и нежно реагировал на звуки родной речи.  
Весь рассыпался в умилении и обслюнявил свою рубашку, а также попробовал воспроизвести какие-то народные баварские или другие фольклорные танцы.  
Так как хакер был главным инициатором и мозгом всей операции по предотвращению преждевременного старения домовладельца, то безукоризненно владеющему немецким, словно своим вторым языком, Такео пришлось убаюкивать хныкающего и не желающего засыпать Франкенштейна в одиночку.  
По прошествии некоторого не столь продолжительного времени он поднялся на поверхность гостиной, словно побывал в глубинах Ада.  
\- Лорелай-лай-лай… - приятным баритоном с еле заметным верхне- или нижне-немецким акцентом вполголоса напевал Такео привязавшуюся после убаюкивания Франкенштейна песню. - Unter dir da fließt der Rhein.(1)  
\- Может нам посоветоваться с кем-нибудь столь же древним и авторитетным? – Тао обозначил единственный стоящий на повестке дня интересующий всех домочадцев вопрос. – Вдруг это какое-то древнее проклятие? Не мог же он 820 лет прожить свежим огурчиком и бодрячком, а затем внезапно скопытиться от какой-то пропущенной дозы. Надо подумать, кому это может быть выгодно. Кто у нас на примете такой же старый, но сохранивший ясность ума и рассудок? Дедушка Геджутель?  
\- Не смейте сюда приплетать моего деда! – Возмутился и сам испугался своей решительности Регис. – Дедушка-то мой при чем? Может его баба какая сглазила…  
\- Ооооо, - вытаращили все глаза и невольно зааплодировали такому внезапному проявлению мужественности в юном наследнике клана Ландегрэ. – А мы-то думали, что ты того, мальчик-неженка. А у тебя может уже и волосы на груди растут?  
\- Да ты мужик, парень, - одобрительно высказался о новой манере сладенького мальца говорить о телках оборотень.  
\- Нам нужны новые идеи! – Вернул разговор в основное русло хакер. – Причины и следствия. Может провести спиритический сеанс?  
\- И кого же нам вызывать? Дух исторического создателя Франкенштейна? Старушки Мэри Шелли?  
\- Ну а чем нам может помочь эта старая тетка?  
Тао приложил ко лбу указательный палец.  
\- Вызовем самого могущественного и осведомленного духа!  
\- Джинна?  
\- Предыдущего Лорда!  
Но сначала следовало хорошо подкрепиться и основательно подготовиться.  
М-21 с дворянами в этот праздничный можно сказать вечер, шиканул на всю катушку и потратился на дорогие бифштексы, пиццу и прочую не азиатскую кухню.  
Тао весь день рылся в запасниках и секретных записях Франкенштейна, вычерчивая пентаграммы и взламывая его банковские счета и прочие секретные базы данных.  
Рациональный Такео сделал срочный заказ по сети интернет и к вечеру курьер доставил специальную спиритическую доску.  
В древнем ритуале решили принимать участие самые молодые и любопытные ( в кавычках – заинтересованные) лица, Тао, Такео, М-21, Сейра и Регис. Сэр Кэриас и скептически настроенный Раэль, благородно и с достоинством участвовать в этой вакханалии отказались.  
Вызванный дух сначала в своем репертуаре отшучивался и отнекивался, заигрывал с единственной красивой девушкой, Сейрой, и шутил непристойные анекдоты, пока Тао не стукнул кулаком по столу, пригрозив озорнику применением вычитанного в Некромиконе заклинания мистического развоплощения.  
В конце концов, дух указал на необходимость принесения жертвы и поглощения сотен человеческих душ или же, в крайнем случае, выпивания нескольких капель крови девственниц.  
С этим ужасным откровением дух Предыдущего Лорда со зловещим хохотом растворился в ночи.  
Повисло напряженное молчание.  
\- Я не девственник, я целовался с изображением королевы Елизаветы на 20-ти долларовой банкноте канадского доллара, - предусмотрительно и подозрительно быстро опередил всех желающих сдать его «под распил на органы» М-21.  
\- Я тоже, - с явным сожалением и очень убедительно объявил Тао. – Я уже был наедине с девушкой, помнится, мы как-то пересекались однажды с Мери…  
Все синхронно посмотрели в сторону засмущавшегося и не умеющего убедительно врать Такео.  
Тот, хотя и не научился ловко отмазываться, но когда надо мог перевести разговор в другое русло.  
\- А как же Раэль, Кэриас Блостер и …  
Благородные тут же отбрехались, намекая на церемонию посвящения в совершеннолетние у ноблесс, якобы церемония заключается в проведении жутко непристойных оргий, и вообще, кровь, разумеется, должна быть не вампирская, а человечья.  
\- Вообще-то я не имел в виду леди Сейру, - скромно намекнул на очевидные вещи снайпер.  
М-21 обрадованно поддакнул, ведь о самом очевидном девственнике все как-то скромно промолчали:  
\- Есть еще малолетний глава Ландегрэ, Регис.  
– Но если нам нужны не благородные…  
\- Может пора поохотиться в темных закоулках Сеула? На этих маленьких славных человеческих детишек?  
Воцарилось осуждающее единодушное молчание.  
\- Иногда, М-21, ты нас по-настоящему пугаешь.  
Бывшая гроза криминального дна только злобно прищурил глаза в ответ на всякие неблагородные намеки на свое подозрительно темное неблаговидное прошлое.  
\- Учитывая твои прошлые похищения детей, и еще злобные приставания к юному Регису, это уже попахивает явной склонностью к педофилии.  
Педантичный и тоже любящий по-отечески детей Такео достал из своего футляра для самых необходимых вещей полицейские наручники и выразительно ими щелкнул.  
Драматичная развязка по делу «старение Франкенштейна» приближалась.  
Кольцо доброжелателей несчастного домовладельца и желающих испить мутной кровушки вервольфа неумолимо сжималось, прямо как на настоящей флажковой охоте на волка.  
Тао даже заготовил драматичную эпитафию на героическую смерть мутанта.  
Но все испортил какой-то блондин, неизвестно откуда и как, свалившийся буквально с неба.  
Расхерачивший к черту хваленый тройной стеклопакет и засравший козлячьей шерстью чисто убранную гостиную.  
Новоприбывший, стройный немного выше среднего роста блондин проворчал что-то на древненорвежском себе под нос, «biði Lokka fyri meg inngá!», и ни слова не говоря шмыгнул на подземный этаж, без приглашения и объяснений, словно Фили и Кили и прочая гоп-компания.  
Снизу, через вентиляционное отверстие пахнуло нашатырным спиртом, паленой козлятиной и отчего-то ни к селу ни к городу свежими яблоками.  
Все облегченно вздохнули, слава богу, обошлось без впадения в транс или поиска мертвой и живой воды.  
И уж тем более экзотического купания в кипящем масле.  
Незнакомец впихнул Франкенштейну в рот кусочек золотистого сочного яблока. Наверняка волшебного, так как пациент после вливания яблочных соков буквально преобразился и воспрянул духом.  
Домочадцы, естественно, проконтролировали процесс излечения по видеокамерам.  
Помимо подглядывания в датчиках Тао присутствовала еще и функция подслушивания.  
\- Говорил же тебе, сынок, не связывайся ты с разведением этих невинных детей! Потенциальных доноров лучше искать в брачном агентстве.  
Вернувшийся к жизни и своему привычному состоянию молодого интересного неженатого красавца Франкенштейн энергично возразил:  
\- Но какие гарантии, что наткнешься на девственницу, а ведь для этого все и затевалось!  
Незнакомец укоризненно покачал головой и резонно заметил, что все началось с того, что директор в школе подхватил от любимых учеников ветрянку.  
Помолодевшему Франкенштейну, конечно, не понравилось, что его при свидетелях отчитывают, как маленького. И он тут же постарался перевести разговор в другое, более конструктивное и более безопасное, если можно так говорить, учитывая буйный нрав настоящего владельца упряжки козлов, Тангниостри и Тангриснира, русло.  
\- Папа, а тебе не влетит за то, что воспользовался чужим средством передвижения?  
\- Просто позаимствовал, сынок, взял на время то, что под руку подвернулось… Ты же представляешь, как трудно управлять колесницей с кошками?

Ну а потом, в прославление душещипательного момента воссоединения директора школы Е Ран со своей второй молодостью, хит музыкальной группы «Чингиз хан» сделали официальным гимном Намимори.  
Это объяснялось кратковременным компьютерным сбоем в сети Интернет из-за смены ключей шифрования доменов и других происков Тао, так как корейские детишки разучивать немецкий не пожелали.  
Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета был в ярости.

 

Прим.  
1 - «Под тобой течет Рейн» из песни группы Чингизхан (Dschinghis Khan) - «Loreley»  
2 - «Попросите Локи предо мной предстать!» ( др-исл.) из «Пряди о Локи».

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый хотел ее в жены,  
> Однако, ее сердце было несвободно,  
> Потому что она любила только одного.  
> Однако, он ушел на войну  
> И больше не вернулся домой.  
> И у нее больше ничего не осталось.
> 
> И она села на скалу над долиной  
> У самого глубокого места Рейна.
> 
> И там пела она свою песню.  
> И тот, кто слышал ее пение,  
> Забывал об опасности.
> 
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Под тобой течет Рейн  
> Как синяя лента  
> По широкой прекрасной земле.  
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Ты сидишь в лучах солнца  
> И расчесываешь свои золотые волосы.
> 
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Корабли проплывают мимо тебя.  
> И тот, кто тебя видит,  
> Околдован твоей песней.  
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Многие больше не вернулись домой  
> Давно, давно, давно.
> 
> И ее песня звучала так сладко,  
> Как давно забытая мечта.  
> Еще издалека было слышно ее.  
> И рыбаки в лодке  
> Проплывали мимо на рассвете  
> И эту картину никогда не забывали.
> 
> Многие лодки разбивались о крутые камни,  
> Потому что люди смотрели только на нее.
> 
> Однако, она смотрела в сторону,  
> Когда пучина поглощала их, —  
> Ей никого не было жалко.
> 
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Под тобой течет Рейн  
> Как синяя лента  
> По широкой прекрасной земле.  
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Ты сидишь в лучах солнца  
> И расчесываешь свои золотые волосы.
> 
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Корабли проплывают мимо тебя.  
> И тот, кто тебя видит,  
> Околдован твоей песней.  
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Многие больше не вернулись домой  
> Давно, давно, давно.
> 
> Один принц тоже прослышал  
> О прекрасной Лорелай.  
> И он поклялся:  
> «Она скоро станет моей».  
> И они поплыли  
> По старому отцу Рейну.  
> Они очень много пили...
> 
> Вина, вина, вина, вина — за Лорелай!  
> Кто верит в волшебство?  
> Вино, вино, вино, вино... Налей еще!  
> Милостивый Бог простит нас.
> 
> И она пела свою песню,  
> И она расчесывала свои волосы.  
> Лодка затонула.
> 
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Под тобой течет Рейн  
> Как синяя лента  
> По широкой прекрасной земле.  
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Ты сидишь в лучах солнца  
> И расчесываешь свои золотые волосы.
> 
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Корабли проплывают мимо тебя.  
> И тот, кто тебя видит,  
> Околдован твоей песней.  
> Лорелай-лай-лай,  
> Многие больше не вернулись домой  
> Давно, давно, давно.
> 
> Автор перевода — Олег Лобачев  
> Страница автора
> 
>  
> 
> Оригинал: https://de.lyrsense.com/dschinghis_khan/loreley  
> Copyright: https://lyrsense.com ©


End file.
